1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a nonvolatile memory device and a method of manufacturing the nonvolatile memory device, and more particularly to a semiconductor memory device capable of recognizing threshold voltage distributions of memory cells and a method of operating the semiconductor memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An operation, e.g., an Error Correction Code (ECC), for correcting a fail bit, generable in a memory cell read operation of a NAND flash memory, needs departmentalizing a region in which an error is generated and performing a read operation on memory cells for each region.
When a controller performs the read operation on the memory cell in order to correct the fail bit, the controller performs a data output process on each necessary region. When the controller demands N regions, the controller is required to output data N times. That is, there occurs a problem in a timing due to the number of times of the data output in order to use a plurality of regions, and when the number of times the data output is reduced for use, there is a problem in failing to use a plurality of regions.